Shattered Mirror
by Brian1
Summary: The story of Rebecca Chambers after the Spencer Mansion incident...how she feels, what she's going through, and how she could possible hope to cope...-Chapter Three Up- *Please Rate and Review* -Completed-
1. Shattered Mirror

Author's Note: Now that I finished Resident Evil: Remake for the Gamecube, I have time to write once again.  
  
Now it's time to write about the aftermath of a girl known to all of us as Rebecca Chambers, medic to the slaughtered S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, as well as the companion to Chris Redfield.  
  
Also, this is a sort of prequel to "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...", since the events that occured in this chapter were mentioned vaguely in Chapter 10 of the story mentioned above.  
  
  
  
-Shattered Mirror-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for angst and drama.  
  
  
  
-Prologue-  
  
  
  
It was raining outside, but she didn't care. She just curled up on her couch more so, thinking she'd just skip work again as usual; besides, she didn't want to use an umbrella to get to work. It would've been just too ironic to enter the S.T.A.R.S. office with one. So she just decided to curl up on her couch, looking out her window everynow and then to see all those happy citizens of Raccoon City walk by, on their way to work.  
  
'Heh...' she thought to herself, as another person walked by her window, merrily on his way to work no doubt, "They all work for Umbrella...all of them unwittingly work for a company that would kill them at the drop of a hat..."  
  
She sighed as she rested her head on a well used pillow, wishing the aching pain in her heart would go away. It had only been four days since their daring escape from the the Spencer Mansion, and still her heart felt numb. It killed her that she wasn't able to save any of her teammates...especially Richard Aiken, one of the first people who she had met when she was recruited into the S.T.A.R.S. He had always been so nice to her, and quite the gentle as well, but now he was dead.  
  
'I'm a medic...and I couldn't even save Richard...' she thought to herself gloomily, as she remembered how he had died because of that huge snake's poisonous bite. She felt so useless after what happened that she had contemplated letting the monsters make her one of them multiple times when she was seperated from Chris. After finding a person hanged in a room inside one of the Residence rooms, she had thought about using the noose...and then when she had found the self defense gun, with it's one bullet left, she was so close to pulling the trigger.  
  
Rebecca Chambers almost couldn't belive how much she had changed...these days she was contemplating suicide nearly all the time, wanting to join up with the rest of her team. She felt ashamed for being the only one out of the whole Bravo team to have survived, especially since she felt she didn't deserve to live. When she had asked Chris meekly about the subject the other day, he said it was something called "survivor's guilt". When he had tried to console her about it, she had plastered on a fake smile and said she was feeling better , and then had gone home, hoping that she hadn't made Chris suspicious.  
  
'Chris...' she thought to herself, sighing a little as she buried her face in her pillow. Chris Redfield had been the only thing keeping her together throughout the whole mansion incident, and whenever he was around she would try her best to keep herself composed and profesisonal. She had only felt useful when she had helped find serum for him, when she had played the Moonlight Sonata for him, and when she had helped defeat the Plant 42 by making the V-Jolt that had weakened the huge plant. However, when that Hunter had attacked her in the study room and had to have Chris save her, she felt so pathetic and useless once again. She felt she redeemed herself slightly when she helped distract the Tyrant from going after Chris. She had wished that the Tyrant had put it's huge claws right through her, instead of having Chris save her at the last minute...   
  
She sighed once again as she slowly got off her couch, feeling a sudden urge to look at herself in the mirror. Limping slowly to her bathroom, she caught sight of her face, and was shocked at what she saw. Just a few days ago she had looked into her mirror, looking bright, cheerful, and full of life. Now her face looked so dull, so tired, so devoid of feeling...as if a piece of her died along with everything in the mansion.   
  
Taking out her handgun slowly, she aimed it at the mirror image of herself, and fired, shattering the glass instantly.  
  
"Now the mirror is just like me..." she whispered softly to herself, as she lowered her firearm, "shattered..."  
  
  
  
-End of Prologue-  
  
  
  
Sorry it's so short, so...yeah...  
  
Please write and review! I apperciate any comments about this! Hopefully I can get a new chapter up soon, as well as a new chapter on "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." 


	2. Sharp Pieces

Author's Note: Now that I finished Resident Evil: Remake for the Gamecube, I have time to write once again.  
  
Now it's time to write about the aftermath of a girl known to all of us as Rebecca Chambers, medic to the slaughtered S.T.A.R.S. Bravo Team, as well as the companion to Chris Redfield.  
  
Also, this is a sort of prequel to "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...", since the events that occurred in this chapter were mentioned vaguely in Chapter 10 of the story mentioned above.  
  
Just in case you're confused, the Prologue also counts as Chapter One...  
  
Special thanks to Return of Yagami Iori, Mossberg, Felicia, and Mayumi-H for reviewing chapter one! Thanks!  
  
  
-Shattered Mirror-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for angst and drama.  
  
  
  
-Sharp Pieces-  
-Chapter Two-  
  
  
  
"Becky? Didn't you have a mirror in your bathroom?" shouted Jill, as she examined the part of the wall where a mirror use to be, "Did it break or something?"  
  
"Yeah...just a little accident. I'll get it fixed on the weekend." replied Rebecca, with a plastered on smile of embarrassment, "It's nice of you and Chris to drop by my apartment...haven't had a lot of visitors as of late..."  
  
Jill nodded knowingly, remembering how Rebecca used to confide in Jill about how she and Richard Aiken often came to her apartment for some midnight activities. Jill had been shocked when she had first heard about it from her, and, after slowly getting used to the idea, was quite amused at the amount of blushing that had appeared on Becky's face. It was nice to know for Jill that Becky had thought of her as a sort of big sister though, and had trusted her enough to tell her that little secret.  
  
"Damn, you need to go buy some groceries Rebecca..." Chris commented aloud, as he rummaged through her fridge, "Your fridge is totally empty..."  
  
"Says the one who always buys take out food." Jill said with a smirk on her face.  
  
Rebecca giggled automatically, despite the fact that she didn't feel like doing it. It was one of those knee-jerk reactions, she supposed.   
  
"Hey Chris, what's with the street clothes?" Rebecca asked, as she sat on her couch, "And what about you Jill? What's with the tube top and black skirt?"  
  
Chris and Jill looked at each other with embarrassed looks.  
  
"Before we dropped by your apartment Chris and I thought we might as well try wearing some casual clothes for a change..." Jill said with a nervous smile, "I went for the skimpy blue tube top and black mini skirt combo, while Chris went for the street type look with his beanie, t-shirt over a long sleeved shirt, and khaki pants, complete with S.T.A.R.S. logo."  
  
"As you can see, I dressed much better for the occasion then my companion did." Chris said with a smirk, right before Jill punched in him on the arm.  
  
"Hey, why did you two come over anyways? I thought you guys had work..." Rebecca asked quietly, as she lay one side of her head on a pillow.  
  
"It's Saturday Becky..." Chris said, as he bent down to eye level with Rebecca, "And speaking of work...you haven't been coming in for a few days..."  
  
"Are you okay Rebecca? We've been worried about you...you don't quite seem your self..." Jill said, as she bent down as well, "How are you feeling...?"  
  
'This is your chance Rebecca...you can tell them what's wrong...can't you...?' she thought to herself, as she looked at the worried faces of Chris and Jill.  
  
"I'm okay, just a bit shaken up still, you know?" she lied, plastering that fake grin on her face.  
  
While Chris and Jill both smiled in relief, Rebecca's mind was in a complete daze, wondering why she had lied, especially since that had been her chance to tell them her bottled up emotions.  
  
'Why...why did I lie again...?' she thought solemnly to herself, as she kept smiling at them, 'Why...?'  
  
  
  
-Four hours later, Raccoon Cemetery-  
  
  
  
Although it was a sunny and bright day in contrast to the pouring rain from yesterday, Rebecca felt even gloomier, having just attended Richard's funeral. Since his body had been incinerated along with the rest of the mansion, they had decided to bury his most treasured items instead, which included his custom S.T.A.R.S. shotgun, his extra S.T.A.R.S./R.P.D. t-shirt, and his badge, which had accidentally left in the S.T.A.R.S. office right before his final mission.  
  
Luckily for Rebecca and the remaining S.T.A.R.S members, this would be the last heartbreaking S.T.A.R.S. funeral that was to be held, since the others all had theirs finished prior to today. It was a great pain, especially for Rebecca, to see all the mourning families of each Bravo team member, thinking that she could've done more to save her teammates.   
  
As the group departed, Rebecca was stopped by a woman with a black veil over her head, instantly recognized her as Richard's mother.  
  
"What happened to Richard...? How...did he die...?" asked Richard's mother, who appeared to be in her fifties.  
  
"He died in the line of duty, ma'am..." replied Rebecca quietly, who thought it would be best not to tell Richard's mother the whole truth, for fear of looking crazy.  
  
"He was always such a nice boy..." said Richard's mother, as she wiped a few tears away from her face, "He was always so brave..."  
  
'He certainly was...' thought Rebecca, as she wiped a few tears from her face as well, 'If it wasn't for him, that huge snake would've eaten me alive...'  
  
"I thought I was going to be a grandmother....Richard had called me a few weeks ago saying he had found the one...he said he was going to propose to her shortly..." said Richard's mom through choked sobs, all the while taking out a small box, "He had told me to hold the ring for him for a little while...for good luck...he really should've just given to the girl first, but he was always the shy and forgetful type..."  
  
Rebecca could only gaze in disbelief at the small box, not believing what was contained inside. Once again, her heart felt like it had been shattered...  
  
  
  
-Back at Rebecca's apartment, 11:30 PM-  
  
  
  
The young medic lay down on her bed, not bothering to take off her black funeral clothes, her face filled with tears and anguish. She was so confused and crushed, having no clue that Richard had been planning to propose to her. Their relationship, despite the intense intimacy, was also very tender and close. Whenever she felt that her work was overwhelming her, she would be able to talk to Richard about it, and he would actually listen, as well as actually caring. He was so different from any guy she had ever met, especially since she had met quite a few guys, some not so nice, and some especially bad.  
  
"Richard...oh god...why did you have to go...?" she mumbled sadly, her eyes beginning to water with tears, "It's all Umbrella's fault...damn them...they took my teammates...Richard...and my life away from me...."  
  
Just as Rebecca was about to cry herself to sleep, she heard someone knocking on her door. Confused as to whom it could be, she took out her handgun and took the safety off, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. As she reached the door, she cursed the fact that she didn't have a eyehole. Opening the door ever so slightly, she was surprised to see the worried face of Jill Valentine.  
  
"What are you doing here Jill? It's 11:30 at night..." Rebecca asked as she opened the door fully so that Jill could come in.  
  
"I think you know why, Rebecca..." Jill answered quietly, as she entered the apartment.  
  
  
  
-End of Chapter Two-  
  
  
  
As usual, please rate and review!  
  
Oh yeah, and in the next chapter of "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You...", it'll be about Claire and her strange journey through Hell...so stay tuned for that... 


	3. Blurry Reflection

Author's Note: It's been a long time, but I've finally gotten around to making chapter three...  
  
Also, this is a sort of prequel to "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." since the events that occurred in this chapter were mentioned vaguely in Chapter 10 and 22 of the story mentioned above.  
  
Special thanks to Mayumi-H, BioHazard 101, Adrian Maxwell, Mossberg, The RED GUY, Aimzy-chan, and Post for reviewing Chapter 2!  
  
  
  
  
- Shattered Mirror -  
- By Brian Marcelo -  
- brianmarcelo@hotmail.com -  
- Rated R for angst and drama -  
  
  
  
  
- Blurry Reflection -  
- Chapter Three -  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Rebecca Chambers gazed idly at a couple strolling through the park with their little baby in tow, all of them looked quite content. She kept on gazing, wondering why she was denied happiness like that. Before the whole mansion incident, she was perfectly happy being with Richard and dreaming about them having a nice wedding and having a daughter, or two.   
  
Not that it mattered anymore, since he was dead. Eaten by a shark while saving Chris Redfield, no less. She scowled at thought of Chris. Because of Chris, her Richard was taken away. While in the mansion, she didn't have any time to think about Richard or be mad at Chris, but now that she was back home, she had all the time to think about what could've been, and why things happened, and she had come to the conclusion that it was Chris' fault just as much as it was Wesker's.  
  
The young medic sighed deeply as she reclined on the park bench, wishing she could've taken her anger out on Wesker. Damn bastard shot her before she even got a chance to speak. Lucky thing she had bothered to wear a bulletproof vest for her first mission.  
  
She sighed again as her mind drifted back to Chris. In her heart she knew that he hadn't meant for Richard's death, it was just a freak accident. Besides, he had gotten the antidote for Richard's poison previously, and happened to be a good friend to both of them. Hell, Chris even saved her life when a Hunter had cornered her.   
  
Looking up, she noticed that black clouds started forming, signaling it was going to rain soon.  
  
She laughed bitterly, recalling that the local weatherman had promised today would be bright with cheery sunshine.   
  
'So much for getting some fresh air...' she thought, as she sulked back to her apartment complex.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Jill frowned as she continued filling out paperwork, her concentration non-existent as she thought back to the conversation she had with Rebecca last night. Or rather, lack of.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here Jill? It's 11:30 at night..." Rebecca had asked as she opened the door fully so that Jill could come in.  
  
"I think you know why, Rebecca..." Jill had answered quietly, as she entered the apartment.  
  
"Look...it's kind of late, maybe this could wait till tomorrow...?" Rebecca had suggested, rubbing her eyes sleepily.  
  
"Rebecca...I know something's wrong...it's about Richard, isn't it?" Jill had asked as she put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, "You told me once that you thought of me as a big sister...won't you let me be your big sister right now...?"  
  
"Jill...it's...late..." the younger girl had murmured out, as she attempted to avoid conversation.  
  
"I know how you feel Becky...please...let me help--" the older woman had said soothingly, before she was unexpectedly cut off.  
  
"How could you know how I feel?! Chris is alive, but Richard isn't! You didn't lose someone you loved!" the young medic said with intense fury, "Did you know that Richard was going to propose to me? Did you...?"  
  
To Rebecca's surprise, Jill had nodded with a sad smile on her face.   
  
"Chris and I knew...Richard told us he was going to propose soon, he just wanted to plan out the whole thing...you know? Make it all a big surprise..." Jill had said, putting her hand on the young girl's shoulder once more, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before..."  
  
"Jill...I...I..." Rebecca had murmured out, "I...I'm sorry for yelling...I...I need some time to myself, to think and stuff, you know...?"  
  
Jill had immediately understood when she noticed that Rebecca was holding the ring that was suppose to bring her happiness, not...this.  
  
"I'll...see you around, I guess..." Jill had murmured, as she let herself out, "Take care of yourself, Becky..."  
  
  
  
Jill sighed as she went back to filing her full report on the mansion incident, hoping that Rebecca was doing better today.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
The young girl watched the rainfall outside of her window, idly wondering how it had gotten so dark.  
  
"Oh Richard...I miss you..." she whispered quietly, her face pressed against the cool glass as she watched the rain drip against it.  
  
"Sometimes I think about joining you, Richard, but I know you wouldn't want that..." she whispered, "I'm going to keep on living...just as you would've wanted me too. I know you wouldn't want me being mad at Chris, especially since he would've risked his life to save you, had the circumstances been different."  
  
Quietly, she stepped away from the window and squinted her eyes slightly, noticing that she could see a blurry reflection of herself.  
  
"Umbrella will pay for what they've done..." she said confidently, still looking at her reflection, "for taking you away, and for reducing me to this..."  
  
Without another word, she left her apartment to go to work, confident in the fact that the corporation that caused her so much pain would crash down upon itself soon. Very soon.  
  
She smiled slightly on her way out of the apartment complex, making a mental note that she'd need to get that mirror of hers fixed.  
  
  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
  
  
I know, crappy chapter, and crappy ending, but yeah. Sorry. ^_^;  
  
Please rate and review! I crave feedback!  
  
  
  
Also check out these following stories:  
  
GANG RAPE by Mossberghttp://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=878885  
  
ready, aim, fire! by Mayuku http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=880030  
  
  
  
Also, please check out "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..."! Chapter Twenty-Two is up! ^_^; Review that also!  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=618902&chapter=22  
  
Since this is my story, I can plug whatever I want, so here's a big promo/plug:  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
- Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You... - Promo  
  
  
  
  
The Brother - Chris Redfield  
  
The Sister - Claire Redfield  
  
The Rookie - Leon S. Kennedy  
  
The Survivor - Jill Valentine  
  
The Veteran - Barry Burton  
  
The Healer - Rebecca Chambers  
  
The Soldier - Carlos Oliviera  
  
The Lover - Steve Burnside  
  
The Death - Hunk  
  
The Temptess - Ada Wong  
  
The Traitor - Albert Wesker  
  
The Stalker - Nemesis  
  
The Queen - Alexia Ashford  
  
  
The Redfields go to Paris after the 'Code Veronica' incident to meet up with the rest of their teammates, only to slowly discover that not only is Umbrella HQ in Paris, but also some old enemies like their traitorous ex-captain Wesker, the latest version of the Nemesis-Tyrant, and the most powerful creature on Earth...Alexia Ashford!   
  
  
  
  
*** 


End file.
